


Turned to Dust

by p4poonam



Series: Turned To Dust [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, Child Death, F/M, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), people turn to dust, thanos is responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Pepper was driving home from work, wishing that she'd told Tony the good news when she had the chance when suddenly the world around her changed. People start turning to dust around her and she's unable to do anything but wish that Tony's alright wherever he is.Each story stands alone in this series.





	Turned to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

Pepper knows now that she should have confirmed when Tony mentioned his dreams to her. She should have told him that yes, he was  in fact was going to be a dad. May be if she’d, then Tony probably would have been here with her instead of god knows where fighting god knows what. She hasn’t been able to reach him since that interrupted phone call where she wasn’t able to tell Tony the good news.

Now here she sat, in the backseat of the car, Happy driving her home after a hectic day of meetings and CEO business, trying and failing to reach Tony when suddenly Happy warns in a serious and scared tone, “Brace yourself Ms. Potts.” That’s all the warning she got before the car swirled off the course and came to a sudden halt, pushing her weight forward and knocking the breath out of her. Thankfully she had seat-belt on so she recovered quickly but lost her phone somewhere in all this hustle.

“What’s going on?” She asked turning towards Happy. She was used to Happy’s driving and trusted his judgement when it came to protecting Tony and herself.

“I don’t know!” he sounded freaked out and scared, two things that Happy never showed and before he or Pepper could say anything else, he started turning to dust and disappearing right in front of her eyes. “Happy!” Pepper said freaking out herself. She reached for his shoulder but in a matter of seconds, he disappeared completely. “Happy ?” She repeated again, confused as to what happened right now.

Her gaze shifted from her empty hands which held Happy just a moment ago to the loud crashing sound that came from the road right outside her car. She hurriedly got out of the car, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were trying to flow from her eyes.

The loud noise came from a bus, which crashed into a car right in front of her eyes. She could see the bus destroying the car in its wake but that’s not what captured her attention. The strangest thing was that there was no driver in the bus, instead there was dust leaving the seat right where the driver should have been.

A few more accidents started taking place right about that time. Vehicles with no drivers crashed into vehicle with people in it, injuring the remaining people that by some miracle didn’t vanish right before her. Some vehicles directly ran into the pedestrians. Some of the pedestrians drew her attention. An old couple were standing hand in hand watching the destruction when suddenly the old man turned to dust, leaving nothing but dust in the old lady’s hand. Some distance away a mother was lifting a small child from the stroller when the child turned to dust right in the mother’s arms.

All around her, people were turning to dust right in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. She drew her attention back to the car that only recently held Happy and currently held her phone.  She god in the car, eyes now blurred with tears, chest heaving with sobs, and tried searching for her phone. When she finally found it, she blindly dialled Tony’s speed dial wanting desperately in that moment to hear his voice but all she got was his voicemail. “Tony! Tony please come back to me. I need to see you. I need to know that you’re alright. Please Tony. Please be alright. I love you. Please come back to me. I can’t lose everything in a matter of moment...” she said to the voicemail hand holding protectively over her stomach. “please come back to me ... Please!”

 

* * *

 

**THE END.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet or status update(not sure). Thanos's action was not limited to the Avengers and superheroes. It held consequences for the rest of the world as well.
> 
> There might be more of this, maybe in Spider-man universe dealing with the loss of Aunt May or Ned. 
> 
> Any other ideas? Thoughts ?


End file.
